The present invention arose during development efforts directed toward providing a sealed fuse holder particularly for marine applications, and particularly adapted to be mounted in an aperture in a mounting panel and subject to moisture and to fuel vapor.
In marine applications, there is a need to provide a fuse holder which is both moisture-proof and explosion-proof. The present invention addresses and and solves this need. The invention provides an improved fuse holder for blade-type fuses, particularly for the above noted requirements in marine applications.
A known fuse holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,227, incorporated herein by reference. A known blade-type fuse is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,767, incorporated herein by reference. The noted fuse holder is neither moisture-proof nor explosion-proof. The fuse holder is open at the front and rear, and allows entry of moisture and fuel vapor to the area of the electrical contact surfaces and to the area of the fusible link. Moisture degrades the electrical contact surfaces. Fuel vapor in the area of the fusible link presents an explosion hazard.